Kerubiel
Kerubiel, also called Jubbum in the Orc Pantheon, is the Anocratic God of Wisdom and Leadership who resides at the House of Wirav in the Ghibale Realm. The troubled souls and the lost look to Kerubiel for guidance and purpose. He has been called the revealer of mysteries and is the chief deity among the nine Anocra. Mankind worships him as their creator, the elves worship him as the exalted ruler, and the Basilisk give their respect to the one who sits at the throne of Heaven. Beasts and Dragons view Kerubiel as their noble adversary as they do with all the nine Anocra. Accepted History It is in the nature of Lokara that he instill order within the Void and with magic. This is because he emerged from raw systematic forces that bind the universe alongside chaotic forces. After the Blood Shift, Lokara and Shikara had overwhelmed the other's capacity to fight against each other. The two being suffered severe damage and in order to remain alive, they each had to devolve and split themselves. From Lokara's blood, thousands of lesser beings known as the Anocra emerged into existence. From Lokara's body, billions of lesser beings known as the Anista emerged into existence. The Anocra began cannibalizing absorbing each other's life forces and power. The thousands of Anocra soon dwindled down to nine individual supernatural beings. Kerubiel was the strongest and wisest of these nine Anocra. He sat at the throne of Heaven and began projects to build the universe. The Anista wanted to recreate Lokara, and Kerubiel provided them a safe place to do this. He created the Animus Realm and made it so that the Anocra and Denocro couldn't cross into the realm without losing power. Although this was true, the Denocro were able to project projections of themselves that could interact with the realm on a more limited scale. Domus was seeded with life. The Anista that sacrificed their life force to recreate Lokara were ultimately unsuccessful. The survivors of this failed effort had lost much of their power and immortality. To survive, the Anista had to procreate and devolve into the White Elves. Meanwhile, Kerubiel created mankind on Domus. The Basilisk eventually migrated from the Ghibale Realm to Domus with the intention of teaching mankind nobility and faith. Beasts would eventually emerge on Domus as well. In the Axial Era, Domus became the battlefront for war between the Anocra and Denocro. There were severe casualties and damage done. Kerubiel and Azazel fought for the fate of all mortal life over the Imperial City. Orc Pantheon In the time of void and emptiness, there was a single omnipotent being capable of creating the stars and realms. This being known as Koba valued strength and honor. He created servants that would honor and do his bidding. Nine of these servants rebelled against Koba and went as far as to create mankind. The remaining servants have tried to bring the insurgents to justice. This struggle continues and Kerubiel, under the alias of Jubbum, is leading the insurgents. Category:Systematic Force Category:Anocra Category:Kerubiel